The Trouble Of Siblings
by Lolabunny1997
Summary: When Ace's parents death anniversary drive him close to the edge, he revieles his awful past. But when a mysterious female grey bunny arrives at HQ, how will the leader of the loonatics react... I don't own the loonatics. OC Izzy belongs to me
1. The Diaries of siblings

**Hey, how ya doing' ? **

**This is my little fanfic and you can find the links to the cover in my profile. Don't fear the links,**

**So here we go, get ready for a roller coaster ride of a story ...**

**Oh and BTW, Ace and Lexi are dating in this story. ;P  
><strong>

Dear Diary,

Alrighty den, dis is my first time keepin' a diary so don't expect dis to be great. Well den, I'm Ace Bunny and this is just so I can keep a record of stuff.

Okay, the real reason is because de team noticed somethin' up wit' me recently. I gotta admit, I've been somewhat impatient. De cold hard truth is dat it's my family's death anniversary next week. They were killed, along wit' my sister, about 12 years ago.

De last thing I remember seeing of dem is de image of my mother and father sprawled along de floor of de house we lived in, and my sister pinned to the wall by my father's sword. Its de one image I've been unable to forget, and it haunts me to dis day.

I would have loved my parents to meet Lex and de guys, I'm sure they'd love them as much as I've grown to.

Me and Lex have been dating for two months now and I've met her family. I just wish I could see my family again, but I know dat could never happen.

My sister was so young, 3 years old. She'd barely lived. She was my best friend, one person I could tell everythin' to. I want her to see me now, not the seven-year-old boy who swung on a rope over a river pretending to save the world. I want her to see Ace Bunny, de leader of de Loonatics. This life wasn't built for me, it was built for her.

I guess I've been a little snappy wit' de team, I've snapped at Lexi twice already! I've never been like this before, not this bad. I can't focus properly and I haven't had a good night sleep in days!

Somethin' is different dis' year, but I can't put my finger on it. At foist I thought it might be because of de change of lifestyle, but this is de third year wit' de team and dis years just... Different.

I'm not in control. My powers are acting up; my nightmares are grasping every chance dey get to corrupt my vision of everything I know. Not to get all poetic but dis' is really scarin' me. I'd hate for de guys to find out.

Not dat I don't trust de guys. It's just dis is one thing dat I want to keep private, Lex doesn't even know. Tech was pretty worried when he saw I wasn't training and spending a lot of time alone, he asked Zadavia if I could have a week or so leave. At foist I was furious at him for not discussing dis wit' me, but now I'm kinda glad of de time off.

De guys are out checking' security at the underground prison so I got some time alone, Lex wanted to stay with me but she's the only one on the team I can really put my faith into.

The team needs her.

I need her.

I need my family

I wish I died in their place!

Ace slammed the leather-bound book down onto the kitchen table, sighing heavily. Tears threatened to break across onto his face. Why them? There were so many people in the universe worse than his family were, and yet they were the ones that suffered such an awful death.

Ace knew the real tragedy his family had been through, he'd seen it. He wasn't from Acmetropolis, he was born there, but his family moved to a small planet called Phoenicia when Ace was only a couple of months old. He'd lived there up until the night of his families' murder.

He'd run away, trying to get away from the loss he'd suffered. He'd found a woman in Acmetropolis that offered to take care of him and once he turned sixteen, he'd gone into the stunt double business. From there he'd become Ace Bunny.

Ace couldn't be bothered waiting up for the guys to return; he dropped onto the couch in HQ and instantly collapsed into sleep.

Dear Diary,

Okay, I know this is weird cos' I've never kept a diary. I'm not one for discussing my feelings, so I might as well write them down instead.

So where am I, I should probably write this down. Well, the truth is, I don't really know where I am. I'm somewhere on 27th Avenue I think, all the roads look the same around here.

Right, I probably need to write down how I got here or I'll get all confused when I read this back to myself.

My name is Izzy Bunny. When I was younger I lived on Phoenicia, as I do now. Me, my father, mother and my brother, we were happy, we owned a ranch in the country, and we lived it out old school, that's for sure.

We had everything anyone could ever wish for. Life wasn't perfect, my father was a warrior of Freleng, he had his own battalion in the war. We didn't see him as much as we wanted to, but we made the most of the time he was with us.

I always aspired to be just like him, to love and be loved and I gotta hand it to him, he was a damn good wielder of a sword.

But something happened one night.

A night that will stay fresh in my memory for as long as blood pulses through me, which, with the people hunting me down, may not be that long.

As I've said many times, no-one deserves to have a life like I had torn away from them. My father, Alexander, was a member of the Frelangian council and helped create the universal code they now use as a power source.

But one person wanted what he had.

One night, we were all asleep and someone managed to hack the security and get into our chambers. He was tall and wore a long, blood-splattered cloak, I never memorised his face.

My father went up against the attacker in a close combat. He never saw the knife the cloaked man hid under his sleeve.

My mother was also strong, but strength is nothing against a loaded shotgun.

I still hear the gunshot and my mother screaming. I was only three years old at the time, my brother was seven.

He was lucky.

I wasn't.

I was stabbed that night with my father's sword, the sword I now have and wield in my father's place.

But the last thing I remember from that night was seeing my brother exit his room, his deep blue eyes tear-filled as he retreated, taking a last look at me before running into the darkness, the attacker following suit.

To this day I'm looking for him. Hoping that one day I'll find him. I don't blame him for running away that night; I would have done the same. People are telling me that he's dead. I don't believe them; they never found his body, so I carry on my search.

My brother has probably accepted that he has no family when he needn't do. I just hope life went well for him.

After the night of the attack I was in intensive care for three months before being adopted out. My adopted family were nice, but when they had children of their own, they seemed to forget about me.

Well, I'm fifteen now, that'll make my brother 19 if he's still out there.

So, that's my story so far, but I'm looking into the future. I've heard a woman on Freleng knows something about my brother. So this is where I am now, I've run away from my old life and the Phoenician police are hunting me down, they think I'm insane. That I need controlling.

Not that I can blame them. While in intensive care, a solution to my injuries backfired and now, I seem to have developed the ability to control electricity. It's odd, I know. The truth is it's the only thing that makes me feel special, apart from being the only remaining anthro on Phoenicia. Yep, that's right, Phoenicia is only a small planet and my family were the only anthros here. This only makes it easier for the police to find me.

I may be on the run, but with my father's sword by my side, I'm ready to take on the world.

I'm going to find my brother...

**Dum DUUM DUUUUUUUUM!**  
><strong>So, what y'all think?<strong>

**This took me FOREVER to write...**

**Read and review please... ; P**


	2. Unaware and Unarmed

Right, Chapter two, this one is a big one, so look out for hints ^^)

Izzy stood on the open road, her blonde hair blowing across her face. She sighed and lowered her head as she slumped to the ground, her feet kicking up dust as she landed. The wind was cold and Izzy shivered. She could hear the sounds of crickets in the distance, she was all alone.

Phoenicia was a small planet; almost the entire planet was small areas of densely packed suburb. However, between these densely packed areas lay open, desert roads. Not a person or building to be seen. Izzy was on one of those roads. She lay back on a large, rough boulder by the roadside and closed her eyes. Tonight she was sleeping under the stars.

Izzy's ears pricked up as she heard the rumbling of a car coming closer, the car's tyres threw up dust as it trundled towards her. The car was black, covered with dust at the base, from what she could see in the darkness, the car was a large pickup truck. What was a car doing in the desert at this late hour?

A young, black-haired boy hung out of the passenger side of the car holding a beer bottle. He looked older than Izzy, and his next actions backed up that thought. He threw the empty bottle at Izzy and it hit her leg, she hissed quietly in pain.

The boy shouted out to her.

"Hey there darlin', had a bit much to drink?" She heard his mates laugh, but she stayed calm. Being the only anthro on Phoenicia, she often got abuse.

Izzy sighed as the car drove away, the lads were drunk, and you didn't have to be a genius to figure it out.

Izzy waited until the car was bordering on the horizon before sending a trail of white electricity towards the back wheel of the car. She saw the vehicle swerve before disappearing over the horizon. The hit was direct and precise. And no-one in the car was expecting it.

Izzy chuckled lightly before lying back down and closing her eyes. The breeze was cold on her fur but she was too tired to stay awake, she managed to get to sleep all too easily.

Izzy awoke as the golden sun threatened to burn her eyes. She squinted and got up off the floor. Dusting the sand from her white shirt and grabbing the bronze, sapphire-encrusted sword that lay by her side, she looked down at the long, sandy road. Her sword was the only possession she had on her journey. She had her sword and her diary, what more was really needed?

Izzy put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a handful of gold coins. She decided to head further down the road and find somewhere to get some breakfast, her awful night's sleep had drained her.

She never spent much time in the well-populated areas of Phoenicia, there were police there. Police that she needed to avoid.

She knew that once she was caught, there'd be no escape, no getting away. The last time she was caught running away she was eight, she got to the border of her town and the police got her. She was taken to a mental hospital where a scientist tried to extract her powers from her blood stream using electricity. The 'treatment' was excruciatingly painful and she was almost killed, but the procedure only made her powers stronger than ever.

After an hour or so of uneventful walking, Izzy stopped outside a western themed bar on the edge of one of the city areas. She's never seen this bar before. It was boarded up with wooden planks that looked rotten and old. There were red, ripped curtains in the windows, it looked decent enough.

"Eh, it's worth a shot," She said as she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

The bar was quite large inside and had red leather seats around the walls. There was a dark wooden dance floor and there were all manner of paintings and dart boards on the walls. There were two people sat at the bar and another man unconscious in the corner. She smelt beer and there was a musty taste to the air. Izzy wasn't sure about this place, but she'd just have to be careful.

She walked slowly towards the bar on the back wall, one of the men looked at her and she nodded her greetings and kept walking. He had messy, ginger hair and green eyes. His eyes were barely open with tiredness. She saw a photo on the wall behind the bar, it caught her eye and she leaned over the oak bar to get a better look.

The photo was of six anthros stood tall in what looked like a city. They all wore black, skin-tight suits with a coloured band around the waist. On each suit there was a coloured triangle. Each anthro had a different colour on their suits. The edges of the photo were burned and the photo looked like a newspaper clipping. It was hung on the wall by a single, rusted nail and the picture hung at an odd angle.

There were two anthro bunnies, a male and female. There was also an anthro coyote, duck, Tasmanian devil and road runner. All male.

There was a circle round the entire photo with a cross through the anthros in red marker pen. Izzy leaned further over the bar and saw two sharp darts stuck into the photo. There was some writing in the corner of the picture and Izzy squinted to try and make out what it said.

"You lookin' for somethin' missy?"

Izzy jumped back with surprise. She peeked over the bar and saw a small, bald man looking up at her; he had a long, red moustache and wore a pair of cowboy boots with sharp spurs attached to the heel.

Izzy panicked, "Erm, no. I'm good. Thanks. "She stuttered.

"Well, you seem to be takin' a good ol' look at that there photo, don't ye'?"

The man was drying the inside of a glass with a towel and he didn't even look up when he spoke. He had a strong western accent. Izzy guessed he was the owner of the bar.

"Who are they?" Izzy asked cautiously, gesturing to the photo of the anthros.

"Ha, them would be the Loonatics." The man said dryly.

Izzy looked again at the photo, she saw the darts in the paper, her head bubbled with questions.

"I'm gonna guess that you're not a fan of them then?" She said slyly.

"You'd be right in sayin' that." The man replied.

"What's so bad about a group of anthros?" Izzy asked quizzically, thinking every word through before it passed her lips.

"I don't talk about this kinda stuff with peoples I don't know," The man insisted.

Izzy crossed her arms and leaned on the bar, she leaned closer to the man.

"Well, my names Isabelle Bunny, Izzy to my friends. I'm a Phoenician and I'm on the run from the police and a scientist who's determined to kill me," That got his attention, "What about you?"

The man looked up at Izzy's eyes. He was sure he'd seen this grey anthro bunny before. There was something about her quick wit that gave him a sense that this was not in fact their first meeting.

"Well, that's one tale you've got to tell there little lady, my name is Ophiuchus Sam, I myself am on the run. Don't worry your little head. There won't be no police type peoples 'round here."

Izzy smiled with light relief. She half expected Sam to call the police immediately. It gave her a bit of a chance to relax, knowing no-one would grass her up around here.

"Thanks Ophiu- erm... Sam." She stuttered, unsure of how exactly to pronounce his first name.

"Now, can I get cha' anythin'?" He said, clearing his throat.

"Can I just get a glass of water? I've got money." Izzy saw Sam shake his head.

"Have your drink on the house; it's not every day we get a little run-away round these parts,"

"Gee, thanks," Izzy said. She rarely met people who were so kind.

If only she knew the truth.

The two men who were sat at the bar walked out of the room, a couple of seconds later they returned. Miserable looks on their faces.

"Hey Sam, your TV's broke again," The man's voice was slow and his words slurred. Probably because of the huge hangover he was harbouring.

Sam looked down on the ground. "Damn TV, that things always breakin' on me,"

Izzy looked at the TV. "Here, let me try and fix it," It looked like an old TV, no fancy flat screen or music player. Surely a blast of electricity would fix this old thing.

Izzy jumped off her barstool and took a sip of her water. The water was cold and had the same musty taste as the air. Not pleasant, but she needed re-hydrating. She walked over and placed a hand on the TV. Electricity crackled along her arm and her eyes glowed white as the screen flickered and the picture came back on. It was a basher ball game in Acmetropolis. Sam and the others were in awe at the power she had just emitted.

"Yeah, that's just a little superpower of mine, no big," She smirked.

Izzy walked back over to the bar and re took her position on a barstool. She drank her water and sat quietly; regretting her actions already.

Sam whispered to the two men. "I want you two to get her, I don't want no trouble with any more super heroes, ya hear?"

The two men nodded and launched themselves at the unaware, unarmed bunny.

GASP!

Hope you guys liked this chappie, it was a fun one to write.

R&R Plzzzz


	3. Stop, Drop and roll

Sorry about the long waiting time on this one, I was a little busy with exams.. :/

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. :D

Izzy felt herself jerk back as she was dragged off the barstool she had previously been sat on.

"Whoa! What do you guys think you doing!" Her voice was strained with shock and she struggled under the grasp of the two men.

"We're keepin' the boss man happy little lady. He don't want no more super heroes to worry about." The man to her left had a broad Texan accent.

"What super heroes, seriously guys, what's the problem!" The confused bunny looked around for someone of something to help her escape the men's grasp on her shoulders.

Her eyes suddenly met the photo of the anthros on the wall. She noticed the matching uniforms and the odd looking contraption that the coyote held in his hand.

"Of course." She whispered.

The two men dragged the bunny across the room towards Sam. She hadn't tried an escape yet, she wanted to catch them off guard.

"What do we do now boss?" One man asked from behind her.

"She said she was on the run, why don't we get the police involved?" His voice was harsh, but his height meant that Izzy could not take the bearded man seriously. His words however, now they were serious.

Izzy started to panic. "You can't do that, they'll kill me!" She blurted, tears of fear built up in her eyes.

"Plus, you're kidding yourself if you think you've got a chance against me." She regained her confidence.

"You've got some nerve rabbit. "

"Bunny." Izzy smirked. There was a slight annoyance in her voice.

Sam shrugged, "You guys got any ideas?"

Both of the men shook their heads in a dumb fashion, Sam looked over to the wall behind Izzy. She craned her neck to get a better view. Sam smiled sinisterly and nodded.

From what Izzy could see, there was a metal door in the wall; she couldn't see what the door led to. She felt herself get pulled harshly backwards and before she had time to react, the door shut and she was trapped behind it.

The metal of the door was cold to the touch, her breath condensed on the small window that provided only slight light to the room.

Izzy turned slowly on the spot, taking in what she could see of her surroundings. Ice crystals covered the walls and there were large plastic boxes scattered around.

That was the only problem with getting into a fight in a bar...

They had a freezer.

Izzy slid down the wall and onto the floor; the ice nipped at her fur and made her shiver. She dropped her head.

"Ha ha, very funny guys," Her voice echoed through the freezer. "Come on, you can let me out now."

Silence.

"Why?" She said to herself. "Why do I have to always be the 'smart' one? Why can't I just be normal for once, eh? Maybe I could make you two disappear for a while, once you let me out that is."

She banged her fist hard on the metal door, the sound repeating.

"Stranger things have happened. Trust me." She sighed.

The sound of the cooling system played with her ears and the smell of stale beer toyed with her nose. "And I'm telling you guys now, once I get outta here, you're gonna be laughing from the wrong side of your faces."

She heard the men go silent. Perfect.

Izzy pressed her hand against the door and electricity crackled around her wrist. The door glowed as the ice melted, creating a puddle around her feet. Izzy smiled with satisfaction. Her eyes glowed white and she gritted her teeth and pressed her body forward as the door flew from its hinges.

The two men stood staring at the bunny, shock pulsed through them.

"Hey there, long time no see." She stepped forward sharply and the men stumbled back, hitting the floor. Izzy's eyes settled back to their normal sapphire blue and the electricity subsided.

She spied a set of keys on the bar and ran over, grabbing them.

"You don't mind if I borrow these, do ya'?" The men stayed on the floor silent.

"Didn't think so."

Izzy exited the bar and looked at the electronic key she held in her hand. She looked at the marking on the key. There was a shield, with some sort of ribbon around it, engraved into the keys surface.

Izzy looked around and saw a black motorbike; she looked at the handlebars and saw the same shield and ribbon engraved into the chrome of the bike.

Izzy beamed as she walked around the bike, its wheels were thick and the whole bike glowed. It was a beautiful piece of machinery.

Izzy threw her leg over the bike and sat. She was a little nervous; she'd driven a quad bike before, but never a machine of this power.

"Here goes nothin'." She tilted the bike off its kickstand and twisted the key into place. The engine roared to life.

She hesitated as she heard someone exit the bar. Sam.

"You get your little cotton tail back here you...you-" Sams' words were cut short as Izzy sped down the road, the wheels of the bike threw up dust and she laughed with the shear thrill of her escape.

Sam kicked the ground in frustration. He'd let her escape, well, not him, his associates. He stormed back into the bar and glared at the imbeciles that looked up at him from the ground.

Izzy's mood was much lighter than that of the man she had just ran from, the bike she was riding had settled into a comfortable yet rushed speed. Her hair blew across her face and she smiled.

Her adrenaline powered her forward through the town, she got stared at and yet she felt perfectly comfortable. Izzy pressed down the accelerator and the bike growled, pressing onwards through the streets.

The wind nipped at Izzy's fur and made her shiver a little. 'This is so much easier than walking' she thought.

The only problem arose, when she slowed the bike down at a red light. For the first time in the first ten minutes, she saw the police car that was edging towards her...

"Miss, if you would please step off your bike and proceed to the police car." The policeman's voice was polite but stern. The cop took off his black sunglasses. Izzy wondered, 'why wear sunglasses a night?' but she didn't ask. The cop's hair was messy and his eyes looked tired. To be quite honest, the poor man looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards.

The cop's eyes widened when Izzy turned her head, she'd had a run-in with this police man before, and it didn't turn out the way she had first planned. Detective O'Neill, Izzy remembered his name well. The last time she had saw him; he had a broken nose from when she'd blasted him into a wall. She wondered if he'd held a grudge.

He had.

O'Neill leaped out of the car, his gun raised. Izzy smiled as innocently as possible as she spoke.

"Detective O'Neill, or shall I call you Dave. Long time no see." She smiled.

"I don't go on first name business with criminals. Don't try any funny business Izzy, your sick." O'Neill's gun didn't waver.

Izzy barked out a laugh. "Sick? I don't remember being sick. I remember Doctor Nelson trying to kill me, if that's what you're talking about."

"Izzy, we need to take you back home."

Izzy eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I don't have a home! Ever since my parents died, you've wanted to kill me! Why? I never hurt anyone."

There was silence and Izzy's breathing became heavy as she blinked tears from her eyes.

"I never hurt anyone..." She whispered.

O'Neill's eyes narrowed, "You broke my nose last time we met." He pushed.

"Because you held a gun to my face!" Izzy snapped. "It's called self defence. The first rule of martial arts, never attack unless you're attacked."

"Izzy, however hard it may be, we need to take your powers away from you. You're not safe while you have them." Izzy looked at O'Neill without emotion.

"You don't understand." Izzy sighed. "My powers are grafted into me now. If you try to take my powers, you will kill me. My powers aren't physical; you can't cut them out of me with a knife. They're psychological, electricity runs through my blood. It'd be impossible to remove them without spilling my blood."

O'Neill sighed and bowed his head, aiming the gun and thumbing back the hammer. Things were leaning out of Izzy's favour fast.

"Don't make up stupid lies, just step off the bike and get in the car. I've got back-up on the way. You'll be safer in prison than you are out here. You're young and foolish, and you're the only one in this universe with powers."

Izzy was getting desperate. She lowered herself deeper into the bike's saddle. "Point one, I'm not making stupid lies, I know my powers better than anyone. Point two, Phoenicia doesn't have any means of communication with any other planets, so I might not be the only one in the universe with powers. And point three, well, I didn't think of a point three."

"Isabelle Bunny, are resisting arrest, which in itself would get you a year in prison. Please step into the car."

Izzy's shoulders sagged. "Fine." She muttered, shuffling towards the car. She grabbed O'Neill's wrist and the gun flew from his grip. O'Neill immediately lashed out but Izzy caught the cop's fist.

"I am not getting in that car if you still have that gun." She insisted.

She opened the car door and slid into the back seat; O'Neill got into the driver's side and turned on the engine. He'd just caught one of the most wanted criminals in Phoenicia. He'd defiantly get a promotion.

Izzy sunk back into the seat. Her heart pounded in her ears as panic set deep into her mind. The next two moves she made would be all about timing. O'Neill turned the key and the engine roared.

Izzy used the noise to carefully unlatch the door to her right.

O'Neill stomped his foot onto the accelerator and the car jolted forward. The radio came to life and the road was lit up by the cars headlights.

Izzy carefully pushed open the door, being careful as not to alert the cop in the front seat. She looked at the road beneath the car and guessed that they were travelling at perhaps forty miles per hour.

Taking one last look at the road, Izzy closed her eyes and tumbled out through the door. Her back hit the concrete and she rolled. She lay there in the blackness for a few seconds. She placed a hand of her back and felt her own blood, warm to the touch. Her back was badly grazed and bleeding, but she'd survived worse.

She limped towards the bike and leaned on the frame, catching her breath. She then leaped back onto her bike and sped off through the streets again. She passed Detective O'Neill's car and she saluted sarcastically as she sped by. The poor man looked back and realised that he'd been fooled.

The chase began.

Four other cars joined in the pursuit, one was gaining quickly until Izzy swerved the bike, changing course.

Perhaps she'd lost them.

Perhaps not.

Phew, glad that's finally finished.

Please review ;P Shouldn't be too long until my next update :D


	4. Falling into the Blackness

This is it, the chase you've all been waiting for.

The chase was on.

Izzy skidded the bike round into a nearby shopping centre, her hand tracing along the floor as she rounded into the car park. She leaped away from the bike and let it drop onto its kickstand. Izzy pocketed the keys and ran through the metal doors into the building.

The centre was full of people eating and shopping and just being normal, despite the time. The perfect escape route.

As she ran across the marbled floor of the shopping centre, an all too familiar song played out over the speakers.

You, say, that I'm messing with your head,

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,

All, because, I was making out with your friend

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,

Love, hurts, whether it's right or wrong,

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,

I can't stop, cos I'm having too much fun.

Izzy heard sirens over the music and disappeared into the crowds as five smartly dressed police officers burst through the glass doors, photon guns at the ready.

Phoenicia didn't have much technology, but its armed forces were an exception. Izzy focused back onto the music, telling herself not to panic.

You're on your knees, begging please,

Stay with me,

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy.

Izzy ran for the escalators, her eyes glowing white, determination covering her face. As she ran, she didn't slow; she sped up, until she was at the right speed to...

Izzy leaped out over the escalators, her eyes shone brighter and people looked up as the bunny's feet glowed, electricity crackling. A board of electricity created itself under her feet and materialised in the air and she surfed down the escalators. She outstretched her arms to keep her balance as she glided quickly downwards.

All my life I've been good, but now,

Whoa-ah-ah

I'm thinking, what the hell

All I want is to mess around,

And I don't really care about,

If you love me,

If you hate me,

You can't take me,

Baby, baby,

All my life I've been good, but now,

Whoa-ah-ah-ah

What the hell.

Izzy pulled her arms towards her chest and clasped her hands together. The electricity subsided and dematerialised from beneath her. Her feet hit the floor and her momentum kept her running. She slipped and crashed to the floor; however, she rolled and came back up onto her feet. She scrambled through a group of adults and kept running, adrenaline pumping.

She ran to the elevators, pushing people to the side as she ran. She wanted to stop and apologise, but there was no way she was being locked up and experimented on again.

The elevator doors slid open and Izzy glided through, pressing the button for the seventh floor as she shook her head rapidly, trying to shake off the side of her personality that wanted to give up, that was a side of her personality that she hated. The side of her head that wanted to stop, the side that wanted to give up on her brother.

There was no way she would do that. Not today.

The elevator clicked into place on the seventh floor and Izzy darted out, the only floor above her was the roof. She doubled back on herself, running horizontally parallel to where she had just been. She was heading back towards to car park.

Photon bullets clashed with the ground beneath her feet, the bullets aim to seek and destroy the young anthro. She was young, but smart. Smarter than these police imagined. Academically, Izzy was not the brightest, but two years of running had brought her street smarts to sky high. And they weren't about to drop.

Then again, what Izzy was to do when she reached the end of the shopping centre, she'd cross that bridge when she found it. Well, that was what she expected.

So what, if I go out on a million dates,

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,

You never call, or listen to me anyway,

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,

I'd rather rage, than sit around and wait all day

Yeah yeah, yeah yeah,

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play.

Izzy suddenly became aware of the large, stain-glass window blocking her path. Her point of exit from the shopping centre was now evidently in front of her.

You're on your knees, begging please,

Stay with me,

But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy.

Izzy sprinted along the brown, marble floor of the shopping centre; questions bubbled in her head but she dismissed them. She didn't have time or patience to doubt herself.

Electricity crackled through Izzy's body, creating a shield around her. She was immune to the electricity's power, but if anyone were to touch her when she was in this state, they would more than likely be electrocuted.

Izzy was now running faster with each step, her mind was clear as she jumped through the window. The sound of the glass smashing rattled Izzy's ears as she spread her arms out, falling into the blackness of the night, shards of glass falling with her.

The music faded as she fell and Izzy finally opened her eyes. She'd forgotten how high seven floors were, she saw the embankment below her and panic set in.

All my life I've been good, but now,

Whoa-ah-ah

I'm thinking, what the hell

All I want is to mess around,

And I don't really care about,

If you love me,

If you hate me,

You can't take me,

Baby, baby,

All my life I've been good, but now,

Whoa-ah-ah-ah

What the hell.

The music was nothing but a whisper to Izzy now, as all of her mind screamed at her for being so stupid. This was it. Even if she survived the fall, it wouldn't be long until the police dived on her.

Izzy held her breath as she hit the embankment and rolled down it, her face hit the cold of the tarmac on the car park and she tasted blood. Shards of glass that had accompanied her to the floor now cut into her arms and stomach. She felt a trickle of blood on her cheek and felt the cold glass that had stuck into her face.

Her blood was warm and for a few moments, it felt good to be lying down. Her body was drained as she drifted to and from consciousness.

Pulling the key of her bike from her pocket, Izzy became aware of the dark green van parked alongside her. Izzy clicked a button on the key and the bike's headlights flashed ironically. Izzy moaned.

Meanwhile, a father and son exited the shopping centre and made their way back to their car. Unaware of the event that had taken place.

"Hey dad, do you actually remember where we put the car?" The boy asked.

"Of course I know where I parked the car, it's over there, near that motorbike." The father was tall and brown haired. His physique was strong and he had an emerald on a necklace around his neck.

His son looked to be around the age of sixteen. The boys' blonde, short hair blew in the wind as they strolled towards their car. The dark green van stood out in the car park.

The father dumped the bags he had been carrying into the back of the van and took his seat behind the wheel. The son also placed some bags into the back of the van and walked round to the passenger side of the vehicle. The boy looked onto the ground and saw shards of glass covering the floor, and beside that lay the silhouette of a young anthro, collapsed and bleeding.

The boy gasped and turned to his father, "Hey dad, could you come over here a minute?" The boy said nervously, not taking his eyes off the anthro.

"What's up, Peter?" The father responded. "You look like you've seen a ghost.

"No dad, really, come look." Peter pushed.

Finally, the father got out of the car and walked round the back of the van to see his son's discovery.

The father gasped and leaned towards the young anthro, her eyes flickered open and she groaned.

"Help," She whispered.

The father nodded and dragged the bunny into the light of the vans headlights.

The father and son examined the female carefully and the father pulled a sword from her belt, the sword gleamed in the light.

Peter had only ever seen a photo of an anthro before, but if memory served, his father had worked with an anthro before. Years ago.

Peter looked at the key in the bunny's hand and saw the motif on the side, he then looked at the bike a few yards away, and saw the same motif.

"Hey dad, I think that's her ride." The boy exclaimed, gesturing to the bike.

"Load it into the back of the van, this girl needs to be taken to hospital."

Peter steered the bike into the van and nodded, walking over to his father as he placed the sickened female into the van.

The father grasped at the bronzed key that hung from the anthros' neck, noting the dark blue sapphire on the end of the key. The fathers eyes widened and his pupils shrunk as he pulled back to bunny's eyelids, showing her deep blue eyes.

"Sapphire." He exclaimed, breathless.

Shall update soon don't worry. ;P

Song: 'What the hell' belongs to Avril Lavigne.


	5. A Loonatics time

Chapter five, this chapter is more based on Ace and Lexi... hope you enjoy. :D

Back in HQ...

Ace woke with a jump as his nightmare was dragged away by the light he woke to. He didn't remember his nightmare, he rarely did, the only image he remembered was a girl, anthro like him, grey fur and eyes like his. She wore a white top that showed a dark scar in her stomach and blonde hair that blew across her face.

Ace shook his head, "Who is she?" He whispered.

Ace suddenly became aware of the slight figure of Lexi Bunny lay beside him. He smiled lightly as Lexi shifted closer to him. She was still there, healthy, alive.

Ace slowly lifted his head and looked around, the main room was empty, the windows were open and light flooded into the room, reflecting off the walls. He felt Lexi shift beside him as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Morning." She said quietly.

Ace smiled. She must have fallen asleep beside him when the team had finished checking surveillance at the prison. She was still wearing the dark blue jeans and pink t-shirt she'd left in the day before.

"Nightmares?" Lexi questioned.

"How'd ya guess?" Ace replied, staring out of one of the open windows.

"You weren't still all night. You were tossing and turning." She smiled. "What were you dreaming about?" Lexi questioned.

Ace breathed heavily, "Everything." He said.

Ace stood up and walked across the room, his eyes brimmed with tears.

"You said you were gonna ring your parents. How are they?" Ace said, almost sadly.

"They're fine. They think its sweet how you're always asking about them," Lexi looked Ace in the eyes. "What about your parents?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

And with that, Ace walked out of the room.

Lexi began walking after him. "Ace?" She called. But he was already gone.

Tech rounded the corner. "What's up Lexi?" He said.

"Oh, nothing. Ace is acting weird again." Lexi sighed.

Tech placed a delicate hand on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry, it'll turn out okay, it always does."

"Thanks Tech, you always know the right thing to say." Lexi pushed away.

"I'm gonna go check on Ace."

Lexi walked over to Ace's room. She knocked.

No answer.

"Ace?" She called again.

Still no answer.

"Ace, I'm coming in." She said.

She pressed the code into the door and it opened and she entered. The room lay empty and the window at the end of Ace's room was open.

"No way..." She breathed, leaning out of the window. Ace was still nowhere to be seen.

Lexi hurriedly walked back to HQ's main room and grabbed a grey, knee length coat from a hook on the door.

"I'm going out." She said to Tech as he peered over to her.

"Where to?" He asked.

"To find my boyfriend." She insisted.

"Okay, see ya later Lex." Tech smiled.

Lexi found Ace sat on a wooden bench in Acmetropolis Park. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt and black jeans. He faced the floor and didn't look over.

Lexi sat down next to him. "You're gonna have to talk to me eventually, Ace."

"I can't." He muttered.

Lexi leaned into him and pressed her lips onto his. "Please Ace." She smiled. He shook his head.

Lexi placed her hands on either side of Ace's face and looked deep into his Sapphire eyes.

"I can't help if you don't speak."

"You wouldn't be able to help me if I did speak."

Lexi began to worry. "Ace, you're not sick, are you?"

Ace chuckled. "No. Don't worry."

Lexi stood up quickly, tears breaking across her face. "You think this is funny Ace? You think I'm just gonna leave you alone? I'm your girlfriend and I love you. I'm too worried about you to just leave you alone. Ace?"

Ace just looked at the floor and shook his head. "I love you Lexi, you know that."

Lexi sighed. "Then talk to me."

"I wouldn't know what to say." He sighed.

Lexi sighed in frustration and walked away. She called back to him. "Sort out your act Ace. You're gonna have to speak to me eventually if you want me to stick around."

She knew it was harsh, but he needed to know.

Izzy gasped as she awoke. Sweat lined her forehead and she looked around, confused. A man walked into the small room she was lay in. His hair was brown and he looked to be around 40 years old. He greeted her with a smile.

"Morning." He said cheerfully.

Izzy scowled at him warily. She wasn't sure who this man was.

"I'll leave you to rest."

And with that, the brown haired man was gone.

Izzy walked over to a nearby cabinet and grabbed her sword. It was cold to her touch.

Izzy walked slowly out of the room, rounding corners cautiously. It looked like a normal home. But she was all to use to tricks.

As she rounded into what liked like a kitchen, she saw the back of a young boy. He looked about her age. He turned and Izzy lunged back into a battle position. Her sword almost piercing his throat.

The boy looked shocked. "Erm, dad. I think she's awake."

"How did you guess." A voice replied. Izzy recognised the brown-haired man's voice.

"Eh, I got a hunch." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Izzy said sternly.

"Peter. Okay, you happy now?"

The brown-haired man re-entered the kitchen and Izzy spun. She felt Peter grab her from behind.

Izzy sighed and dropped the sword.

"How may I help you?" She smiled coldly.

"Ha-ha, you've got your fathers sense of humour, Sapphire."

"Whoa, wait, who's 'Sapphire'?"

"Your dad."

Izzy growled quietly. "Is this a sick joke or something?"

"No. You can call me uncle Marty." The man said.

Izzy gasped. "You're my dad's brother?"

"No. But when you're in a battalion like ours, they seem like family."

"You were in my father's battalion?"

"That's it."

"Then why 'Sapphire'?"

Peter let Izzy go and Marty led her to a chair in what looked like a living room. Once they were all settled, Marty began his story.

"Our battalion was called the gemstones, each of us were given code names based on our eye colour. Your father's code name was Sapphire. Obviously for his unusual eye colour."

Izzy looked into Marty's eyes. They were a deep green colour.

"I'm gonna guess that you're 'Emerald' then." She smiled.

"That's it. Then we had Jimmy Clarke or Amethyst as we called him. Then there was Ruby, or Freddy Latine. We were the best at what we did, mainly because of your father. He led us in and out of 80 successful missions before he died."

"That's nice." Izzy smiled.

Marty stood as a dark haired woman walked into the room. "Ah, Samantha. This is Izzy Bunny. Izzy, this is my wife, Samantha."

Samantha smiled. "Honey, why is there an anthro in our living room?"

"This is the daughter of Alexander and Mariah Bunny." Marty smiled.

"Oh my. You look so much like your father." Samantha smiled delicately. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but shouldn't you be dead?"

Izzy smiled. "Yeah, but hospitals these days. What ya gonna do?"

"What about your brother?" Peter asked from behind her.

"He ran away the night my parents died. I'm still looking for him." She said.

"Good girl." Marty smiled. "How are you planning on finding him?"

"A woman called Zadavia knows something about him. She's..."

"The ruler of Freleng." Marty interrupted.

"You know her?" Izzy asked.

"Hell yeah I know her. My battalion fought in the war of Freleng. She gave us our orders. She was at your father's funeral." Marty sighed.

"You need to find her soon. There are a lot of people that want her dead. You seem to have recovered. I can give you a lift to the space port, but I can't take you any further." Marty offered.

"Thank you, Marty." Izzy said. "When I find my brother, I want you to tell him what you told me. This won't be the last time you see me, trust me."

"Well, we gotta get you to Freleng."

Yay, chapter 5 finished. The story just gets weirder from here on out. So I'd best get typing ;P

Marty, Samantha, Peter, Alexander, Mariah and Izzy all belong to me.

Ace, Lexi and Tech all belong to WB :D


End file.
